What Would Happen
by Angel Dove1
Summary: Shuichi is kidnapped after his one concert. The kidnappers are demanding five million dollars for his safe return. Is there a another thing they are searching for? Or are they just in for the money?
1. Chapter One

Hello, everyone! Gravitation is my new favorite anime. nn Of course I don't own these characters. I would love to though. nn Enjoy this new fic of mine even though it's been awhile since I came out with a new one. I've been slacking LOL. The ratings may rise as I go depending on what I want to add. THANK YOU FOR CHOOSING MY FANFIC TO READ!

Chapter One

I sit in my dressing room awaiting the arrival of ten lucky fans who won a special backstage tour. I am the last person on their tour. They should be coming from Hiro's room within a few minutes. I comb my pink hair looking at the picture of Yuki on my desk. I'll be home late…I forgot to tell him. He'll be angry, again. Hopefully, I'll be able to make it up to him later. I smirk thinking of the ways I could make him less angry at me…if that's even possible. I turn in my chair hearing voices and a quiet knock on my door. Here we go.

"And here is Shuichi Shindo's dressing room," Mr. Sakano says motioning everyone into the room. I stand up and greet everyone shaking their hands and signing autographs if they asked me too.

"Hello, everyone," I say smiling as a few of the girls go crazy and jump around me screaming various things.

"How come Mr. Yuki doesn't come to see you after a concert?" asks one girl.

"How did you two meet?" a different girl asks not giving me a chance to answer the last question.

I wave my hands. "Please, girls," I say quickly. I don't really want to talk about Yuki when Mr. Seguchi forbids me from mentioning his name. I glance over at Mr. Sakano pleading with him to help. This isn't going very well. I know that if he does do anything he'll cut our meeting short and shove them away.

"Umm…I think we've taken up enough of Mr. Shindo's time," he says as all the girls let out a moan. The girls walk off with Mr. Sakano with the gentlemen following them. The gentlemen in the back really didn't say much, but who's to blame them. I wouldn't be able to get a word in with those screaming girls.

I turn around and crouch down to start packing away the equipment and clothes in my room. I hear the door click behind them as silence falls over the room. I sigh and stand up looking at the picture of Yuki. Well, I won't be too late tonight. I pick the picture up and place it on top of the pile of clothes in the bag before zipping it back up. Someone would be along soon to pick up the bags from all off us to load into the truck.

I hear the door open again as I turn to the four men at the door. "You guys are early. I just finished putting everything together," I say looking at their blank faces. Something doesn't seem right. I don't know them, but then again, when on tour they have different people each time loading and unloading our things. They shut the door behind them. One guy stands by the door as if he's guarding it while the other three approach me.

"What's going on?" I ask watching them move closer and closer to me. My heart starts to beat rapidly. I don't know who they are or what they are planning to do. It doesn't feel right. The one with red hair steps out ahead of the others and grabs my arms faster than I can react. I try to let out a scream for help, but the same guy puts his hand over my mouth sealing it shut. I try to bit his hand or scream loud enough that even a muffled noise would be enough to alert someone. I struggle to get my arms free kicking at the other two watching me with a smirk on each of their faces. The brunette on the left grabs my legs and pulls on them keeping them straight even though I try to pull my legs away from his hands.

I attempt to free anything so that I can at least have a chance of being saved. I can't believe these people! The other two open the door and look outside. They nod before moving cautiously down the hall. The two holding me move as well. I struggle more and trying to make noise as we go by the other dressing rooms. I guess everyone has left for the day or is waiting in the car for me to finish talking to all the fans. I wish they would have stayed in their room or even came to see me after they were done.

They quickly load me into the awaiting black car. The two that left the room first sit in the front of the car while the two holding me sit on either side of me in the back. The windows are tinted so even if I move around no one would see me. I struggle more but to no avail. They are too strong for me. They planned this…why? A cloth moves up to my face and replaces the hand. I try not to breathe knowing full well that they were planning on knocking me out so that I don't draw any attention to their leaving car. My eyes start to sting and become too heavy for me to hold open. What do they want? I close my eyes feeling my whole body slump down…Yuki…

Chapter One everyone! I hope you like it…what will happen? Who knows LOL I'll figure that out soon and update as fast as I can. nn Thank you everyone for reading please review!

Angel Dove


	2. Chapter Two

THANK YOU! It doesn't usually take me this long to update because I usually update everyday I'M SORRY! I'll try to give you two chapter today then to make it up LOL Here we go!

Chapter Two

Headline: Upcoming Pop Singer Shuichi Shindo Missing!

Pop singer Shuichi Shindo has gone missing from his concert three nights ago. The authorities have no leads but suspect kidnapping. Though the kidnappers have not contacted anyone the suspected kidnapping is too early to rule out. "We hope that if Shuichi has been kidnapped that we will hear from the kidnappers soon," states Hiroshi Nakano, Shindo's best friend and guitar player for Bad Luck…

Hiro's POV

I stare at the news article unable to read further. This has to be a nightmare, or a fraud. If he was kidnapped, then why hasn't anyone contacted us about a ransom or anything for that matter. It seems unlikely that he would just disappear like this on his own. I know Yuki and him didn't have a fight. Yuki says that he never arrived home last night. I should have stayed…but Ayaka came to the concert. I would never expect something like this to happen. I put my head down on the table over the news article. I should have stayed and walked with him at least half-way to Yuki's house.

"Hay, Hiro, how are you doing," comes a voice from behind me. I lift my head and turn around…Fujisaki

"I guess as best as I could. Did you stay long after the concert?"

Fujisaki sits down beside me and looks at the newspaper. "No, I left as soon as the group was out of my room. I don't like all those fans jumping around me. Are you feeling guilty for leaving?"

I nod. "If I would have stayed then maybe…MAYBE…"

"Maybe you would be kidnapped as well and we would have two people to worry about," Fujisaki interrupts. I put my head down on the table. "If they had planned to kidnap Shindo then they would have done anything and everything to get him including taking another person or worse…killing you," he finishes. I never thought about that.

"What are we going to do? They haven't called us or sent a message. What if they don't want to return him?"

"Hiro…"

"I mean they could have killed him already. What if we never hear from him again?"

I feel a slap strike my face as I look up at the glaring eyes of Fujisaki. "HIRO! Stop…we can't make any assumptions right now. The best we can do is wait and pray that they actually want money."

I nod to him. "Thank you…I'm worried about him. He can do some stupid things sometimes."

"I know. How about you go home and get some rest? You been here for two days."

I shake my head. "I want to know the instant that someone calls," I say looking at the phone in front of me.

"They can call anywhere you know. Shindo's family, your phone, my house, the office here, or even Yuki's house. Now please…go home. I'll stay here for a little while and if I hear anything then I'll call you okay? I'll tell the next person that comes in if I go home."

"Okay," I say standing up and heading for the door. I turn quickly. "The second that you hear something, right?"

Fujisaki laughs slightly. "Yes…I'll run and find a phone now go…get some sleep."

"Alright, alright." I leave the room that I've been sitting in for two days. I pray that he's alright. Please be alright, Shuichi, and don't do anything stupid.

Shuichi's POV

I slowly lift my head or at least I think I lifted it…I feel so dizzy that I might have just moved it to the side. Darkness…everything is dark. Where am I? I try to move my arms but something is stopping them. I must be tied up…right? I couldn't be paralyzed…I wouldn't be able to move my arm slightly like I did. I must be tied up. All my senses start to trigger. It smells horrible in here like pee and puke. It's cold so it has to be a basement or something. I wonder how many people they had down here to smell like this. I move my head around. I'm blindfolded; I can feel the fabric on my face. I slide my feet around…they are free. Now I know I'm on the floor. I can feel the cold cement through my pants. I hear nothing…no voices or even sounds from the outside world.

Suddenly, I hear this loud bang before two hands pull at my shirt lifting me up. "He summons you," says a deep voice. I don't say anything in return. I don't even know if I have a voice; my throat is sore. I attempt to stand up and walk with him but my legs feel like jelly and slump back down. I wince as the burn from him dragging me rips a whole in my pants brushing over my skin.

He tosses me into a room. I move around until I feel myself kneeling. The blindfold around my eyes is taken off as I shut my eyes quickly from the bright light. I shake my head trying to get the lose strands of hair out of my eyes. I blink a few times until my eyes finally adjust to the new light. A tall man with black hair sits up on what looks like a makeshift throne. He has eerie red eyes that sends shivers down my spine. He holds a wooden staff and wears black clothes laced with silver jewels. Great…this is going to be interesting.

"Shuichi Shindo, pleasure to meet you," he says in an almost harmonic voice. I grunt as he stands up. He tosses a newspaper at me as I look down at it. They know! I read a little further…three days. It's been three days already. I didn't think I could be knocked out that long. I look back up at him.

"What do you want?" I ask in a scratchy voice. It hurts to talk.

"You'll know soon. There are a few rules here…if you try to escape, then you'll wish we would have just shot you on the spot. You answer our questions and not ask any…I may just ignore your questions. And another thing…if you were hoping to get out of this alive…" He shakes his head as my eyes grow wide. They can't…well technically they can but…The guard behind me I assume he's a guard. The person that brought me here grabs me again and drags me back out of the room.

They are not going to say anything more…this is strange. This time I managed to stand on my feet and walk behind him. The hallways to this place are dark except for a few candles that are lit and hanging on the walls. This reminds me of a really old castle. The walls are uneven stones. The guy pushes me into the room as I collide with the ground. I put my head down on the ground not even bothering to pick myself up. Tears roll down my cheeks…Yuki…Yuki, I'm sorry.

Sorry Sorry had to leave a cliffhanger. nn I'll work on the next chapter right away. Thank you for reading! What do you think the kidnappers are after? Find out in the next chapter. Please review!

Angel Dove


	3. Chapter Three

Like I promised…another chapter nn. This is were I might boost the ratings up. From here on in it's not easy to read. WARNING: There is abuse in this chapter. If you really don't want to see Shuichi beat up please don't read any further.

Chapter Three

Shuichi's POV

Finally my head stops pounding. What am I going to do? If I just sit here and let them get what they want, then I won't be able to see Yuki again…ever. I finally get up and look around the room. There is a bed…and what looks like a bucket. No wonder is smells like puke and pee. I wonder if that's ever been cleaned out. I slide myself over to the bed avoiding crushing my hands along the way. I try to pull my arms out from behind my back, but they are still not able to move. I looked at the bed and saw the corner of the foot. I wonder if it's sharp enough to cut through these ropes holding my arms together. I move my body up and down slow at first and then a little faster. I accidentally scrap my hands instead of the ropes, but the least of my worries.

The ropes loose enough for me to squeeze my hands out through them. I rub my hand over my wrist trying to ease the pain. I look around the room more. There are no windows just the door. I walk over to the door and look at it. It's just a regular wooden door. I reach for the doorknob and try turning it. Of course it's locked. I put my head against the door. I still can't hear any voices or anything. They must not have any guards watching my door, but then again, one person might be sitting by the door.

The door suddenly opens tossing me against the wall smacking my head. I hold my head as he grabs me. "What were you trying to do?" he growls slamming me against the wall several times. The collision with the wall increases the pain ringing through my head. I couldn't even answer him. He just kept pounding me against the wall over and over again. He tosses me on the ground kicking me right in the stomach. I gasp for air curling up trying to shield my body from the impacts. "He warned you about trying to escape," he growls more kicking me several times.

He picks me up and drags me out of the room. I feel so dizzy and I can taste the blood in my mouth. He tosses me down on the ground and walks up to the "king." I see him whisper something in his ear. The "king" stands up and walks over to me. "Ralph tells me that you were by the door. I thought I told you not to try to escape," he says standing right before me. "I'll let you go with a warning this time since Ralph has clearly punished you already." I swallow the bad copper taste of my blood.

"Let's get down to business shall we?" he says walking back up to his seat and sitting back down. I look down at the ground realizing that another paper sits there. It's been another day. They still haven't contacted anyone according to the paper. "I have one question for you…Where's your sister?" My sister? That's a weird question.

"I don't know," I say honestly. I don't know where she is. I receive e-mails from her and see her every so often.

Ralph strikes me with something from behind. I collapse forward feeling even more dizzy than I was before. "I'll ask you again…where is your sister?" he says firmly.

"I told you the truth," I say looking back up again. "I don't know. It's been a few weeks since I talked to her." Ralph kicks me in the back as I let out a painful scream. I fall forward landing right on my stomach. He continues to step on my back slamming into it one after the other.

"Ralph," says the "king's" voice firmly. "Let him think about it for awhile." He walks over to me and kneels down. "The next time we talk. You better remember where she is."

Ralph picks me up by the back of my shirt stopping my breathing for a few seconds. He doesn't even let me stand up before he pulls me back down the hallway and right back into the room. I lie there face down for a little while before rolling onto my back. My sister…why would they want my sister? Of course I won't give them the information even if I knew it. It's true that she might be at home, but if she was, then they would have her already wouldn't they? I run my hand across my lips wiping the blood off my lips and chin. How am I suppose to find out where she is? I close my eyes. I'm so tired…

Hiro's POV

I hear this pounding on my door as I roll over in my bed rubbing my hands over my face. Shuichi…I quickly get up and run over to the door ripping the door open. Standing right before me isn't Shuichi…it isn't anyone from the office…it's Maiko…Shuichi's sister. "Maiko?" I say looking at her.

She pushes her way into my house. "I heard about Shuichi," she says quickly as I close the door and face her.

"What about it? I thought you would have heard about it a long time ago."

"No…I've been moving around a lot. I just picked up a paper today. I know who did this."

"What? Who?"

"I can't really explain right now. They are probably watching your house. They wouldn't expect me to go to Yuki's house. Come with me to Yuki's house, and I'll explain everything," She says placing her sunglasses back on and tucking her hair back under the hat she was wearing.

"Alright, but you have to explain everything."

She nods to me as she tucks her arm around mine. "Just play along, okay?" She smiles brightly putting her head on my shoulder. Okay whatever floats her boat. Here we go. I smile and hold her close. Sorry Ayaka, but you'll understand eventually.

And Maiko makes her appearance nn. So why are they after her? LOL Thank you for reading please review!

Angel Dove


	4. Chapter Four

Good morning, everyone. Today is a new day nn time for another chapter. Some OOC but I'll try to keep them acting normal. WARNING More Shuichi torture towards the end. Thank you for the reviews!

Chapter Four

Hiro's POV

I enter into the main building waiting for the elevator. Yuki said he would meet us at the elevator on his floor. Maiko starts to take her hat and glasses off. She looks over at me and smiles. I wonder what she's hiding that got Shuichi into trouble. I flip the newspaper over to see what the headline is today and stare at it for awhile. The elevator takes us up and opens revealing Yuki. "Did you see that they have asked for a ransom?" I ask Yuki as Maiko looks up.

"That's another reason why I wanted to talk to you. They connected me this morning and I called Touma soon after. Someone tried calling you, but you didn't pick up." We walk down to his apartment and enter in.

"That might have been while I was talking to Maiko. My phone was in buried under my covers. How much money are they asking for?"

"Five million dollars," he answers emotionless.

"Five million dollars!"

"They don't want the money," Maiko says sitting down on the couch.

I look over at her. "What do you mean?"

"They are probably trying to get my attention. They want me, and the disk I accidentally took from them."

"Can you explain a little better?" Yuki asks sitting down as well lighting a cigarette. I sit down on the other side of Maiko.

"Sorry. It's hard to talk about. I was using a public computer at the library. I was trying to print out my papers from a disk since our printer died, and I sent Shuichi an e-mail about it, but he didn't answer me at that time." Maiko pauses for a few seconds as I reach down and take her hand. I've gotten so used to seeing her in high school that she was like a little sister to me.

"I left my disk there accidentally and ran back to the library before they closed. Without even thinking about it, I grab the first disk I saw around the computer. There was another gentleman sitting there, but I assumed he took mine out already and set it there. It looked like my disk I swear! I wouldn't steal someone else's disk I needed my disk."

"It's okay, Maiko. Just explain at your own pace," I say patting her hand.

"When I got home I realized that I had some typos so I put the disk in to fix everything on my papers. What popped up wasn't my papers. It was plans for a hidden organization that was going to develop a nuclear plant and bomb. They are building a plant to explode it once they fire off the bomb at some point that wasn't mentioned. They are going to take out Tokyo with the shockwave."

She starts to shake a little. "I was going to go to the police with this, but I saw the same guy that was at the computer watching the house. I disguised myself like this and ran out of the backdoor. I haven't gone home since. I guess kidnapping Shuichi was their last straw to get their disk back. I don't want them to have this back, but I don't want Shuichi to die. I don't know what to do."

"Maybe you don't have to give up the disk or Shuichi," Yuki says putting out his cigarette. "Hiro, you said your manager K can attempt a rescue?"

"Yea, he was all into hunting Shuichi down the first day. I wouldn't be too surprise if he almost knows the location Shuichi is being held at. But what about the money they are demanding?"

"We can use that to show them that we don't know what they are up to. We can raise the money from the public, and I'll donate some," Yuki says as I look at him. That's the first time I've seen him actually show emotion towards Shuichi.

"What do I do about this disk?" Maiko asks.

"Hang onto it. Oh I been meaning to ask you. Why did you say they would never expect you to go to Yuki's house?" I ask.

"Oh," she snorts, "Because they think I hate him."

"Oh?"

"I was cursing his name the whole way home," she laughs slightly. "Sorry, Yuki." Yuki shrugs and lights another cigarette. How does Shuichi put up with his smoking? That's two already.

"I guess we should start planning a fundraiser. Oh, Yuki, can Maiko stay with you? She won't be safe at my house."

"I don't care," he states as I look over at Maiko. Well she's always dreamed of meeting him now she gets to stay with him for awhile. I smile at her and pat her hand. I'll get Shuichi back no matter what.

Shuichi's POV

I roll over on the floor feeling all my bones and muscle screaming out in pain. I slowly kneel up and crawl onto the bed. It feels softer than the floor but not enough to stop the pain. I put my head down on the mattress and close my eyes. I wonder if they believe that I don't know where my sister is. The last e-mail I received from her was her complaining about the printer not working. I sent her one back saying that she can use mine until I get her a new one. After that I didn't hear from her. I wonder what happened.

The door opens to the room as I just lie there. I can't move I don't want to move. "Up, kid," Ralph says firmly grabbing my leg and pulling me off the bed. I slam into the floor knocking my chin off it. Another bruise and sore muscle. He drags me by the feet back into what I now label the "torture chamber" to see the "king." He stops as I just lie there on the ground too tired and sore to pick myself up.

"Well, Mr. Shindo, have you thought about telling us where your sister is?" he asks me.

I moan and close my eyes. "Like I said before I don't know where she is."

Ralph comes up behind me slamming his foot into my stomach. I cough and roll over on my side curling up. He kicks me several more times in the back earning screams of pain from me. I can't take this anymore. "I don't know where she is!" I shout. "The last I heard from her she was telling me that her printer was broken. I sent her an e-mail back saying that I would get her another one. That was the last I heard of her."

Ralph continues to kick me as I close my eyes. I can't take anymore of this. Everything hurts on my body. My body slowly shuts down. "Tell us!" is the last thing I hear before I see nothing more…or hear anything less.

YAY another chapter done! Thank you for reading please review nn


	5. Chapter Five

Hi, everyone. Again, I'm here with the newest chapter. If this is a bit lacking, I'm sorry I'm home sick, but I want to write a new chapter. No warnings this chapter.

Chapter Five

Shuichi's POV

I roll over realizing that I'm back on the floor inside the hell hole. I crawl over to the bed and lie down on it. Maiko…I hope she's safe. I still don't understand why they want her. What could she have possibly done to get mixed up into this? I roll on my back feeling every muscle stiffening up. I stare up at the ceiling. I have no idea where she is, or where she would go. What else do they want from me? They can have anything they want…I just don't want them hurting my sister.

I look over at the door seeing another newspaper sitting there. Why would they keep giving me newspapers? I get up and carefully move over to the door. I don't want the door swinging open again. I pick the paper up and stare at it…Yuki…there's a picture of Yuki. "A five million dollar ransom?" I whisper to myself. They are going to come up with five million dollars in two days…how? I read further down the paper. "Yuki is donating some money, and they are holding a fundraiser." Tears roll down my cheeks. He actually cares.

I sit back down on the bed holding the newspaper close to me. I don't want to lose Yuki. I want to see him again. I curl up on the bed holding the newspaper tightly in my grasp. "Yuki, I'm sorry. I'm such a bother," I whisper to the newspaper. Maybe it will answer me. Maybe I'll be able to make him listen. Tears flow more freely now. It's been days since I've seen him…days since I've seen the sunlight or anything from the real world. "Yuki! I'm sorry!" I shout to the walls. I'm sorry…

Hiro's POV

I move around the other side of Yuki and sit down in the quiet waiting room. "Thank you. I know you usually don't sign books."

"Well when I see Shuichi again I'll make sure he makes this up to me."

I smile. "How can you have that much hope? I don't even know if he's alive. They didn't let you talk to him?"

"No, but I believe he's alright."

"K says that he's getting close to tracking him down. They found the car that was parked inside the back entrance to the concert. He's investigating from there. I wonder if Shuichi knows we haven't given up on him."

"I'm sure Shuichi will be fine," Yuki says as the door opens.

"All of the fans are lined up and waiting. For the first five minutes we've already raised one million dollars," Touma says walking over to us. "NG is going to donate whatever we can't raise today."

I look up at him. For someone that hates Shuichi he's willing to help us. "Thank you, sir," I answer standing up and looking over at Fujisaki. He stands up and walks over to me. "How many people are here?"

"You'll see. Don't plan on going home or having a break anytime soon," Touma finishes leading us out of the room and in through the back entrance. Yuki sits down at a table opposite of Fujisaki and I. We first started out saying that it's going to cost twenty dollars for a signed book that you brought in and fifty dollars for a book bought here. I look back at the people piling at the closed glass doors waiting to come in. The stack of books seems to have dropped drastically. I thought people would bring their own books but apparently they wanted a new book.

We are signing CD's, but it's not going to mean much without Shuichi's name on it. There is a special single you can buy here. I found this song almost done whenever I went to Yuki's house the second day of his disappearance. Fujisaki and I named it and worked on the background music. It's a beautiful song talking about his relationship with Yuki. I turn to Fujisaki, "Do you think Shuichi would like what we did with his lyrics?"

"I think so. If he doesn't, then we can always remove the rest of the singles from the stores and have these ones sold here become much more valuable."

"I'm worried about him."

"We all are," Fujisaki states as the doors open and flocks of fans pour into the once quiet room. Half of the fans go to Yuki while the other half come to us. A lot of the fans send their prays and hopes that Shuichi is found alive and well. Some of them leave whatever money they had left on the table with us. I tried to give it back to them, but they won't have it back. I guess this shows that Shuichi is loved. I blink away my watering eyes. Maybe we can raise enough money today. Fujisaki moves the money to a box under the table while I continue signing the CD's and passing it over to him. Hang on Shuichi…if this money doesn't get you back to us, then I'm sure K will find you.

Sorry about the short chapter. I'm going to go lie down now nn Thank you for reading please review

Angel Dove


	6. Chapter Six

Sorry it took me a little longer to get this chapter out. WARNING at the end of this chapter there is a mini rape scene. It's not very graphic, but if you can't read rape please don't. I don't want to upset anyone. Onward to Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Hiro's POV

I sit on the couch in Yuki's house watching television with Maiko to my left and Yuki to my right. We just finished all the signing for today. Touma says that he would announce how much money we managed to raise on the late news. I really didn't want to wait that long, but they lost track on how much money was actually coming in. He was right…we didn't have a chance to take a break or anything for that matter. Maiko shifts slightly to see what time it is as I pat her hand. "Just a few more minutes," I say trying to comfort her as much as I can.

"Hiro, do you think we got enough money?"

"We got more than enough," Yuki says blowing out his cigarette smoke.

"He's right. Touma already said that whatever we didn't make today NG was going to donate the remainder."

Maiko looks back at the screen. "He is alright…isn't he?"

The question came at a shock. All day long I didn't even think about the fact that Shuichi may not still be alive. They wouldn't ask for a ransom if he wasn't. Tomorrow they will call again and tell us where the exchange is going to be. "He has to be alright," I finally answer looking back at the television screen. Maiko doesn't look like she accepted me telling her that. The only thing to ease her worries would be to actually hear from Shuichi. When they call, I'll make sure she hears his voice.

The news flickers on with their headlines as Yuki turns the volume up slightly. "Earlier today an announcement was made regarding the recent disappearance of Pop Star Shuichi Shindo. Touma Seguchi, president of NG Records, announced that the fundraiser today has managed to reach the five million dollar mark that the kidnappers have asked for. Now all there is to do is wait for the kidnappers to call again. Soon this nightmare will be over for the friends and family of Shuichi Shindo," The news reporter says as I look over at Yuki smiling even though he doesn't smile back and holding Maiko as she cries her happy tears.

Suddenly the door bursts open, I grab Maiko and hide her beside the couch out of view. I thought it was the kidnappers making their move, and I didn't want them seeing Maiko. My breathing stops as I wait for the person or persons to walk around the corner. "Hay guys," says the deep voice as he pops around the corner.

"K! You scared us half to death," I shout looking back at Yuki who is calmly smoking his cigarette. "Well you scared Maiko and I to death!"

"Shut up, Hiro, I found where Shuichi is," he says as Maiko stands up quickly.

"Where? Where is he? Did you get him back?"

"Slow down, Maiko. No, I didn't get him back just yet, but I do know exactly where they are holding him. Off to the far east of the city there is this castle like structure. One of the witnesses claims they saw two men dragging in a teenager. The witness isn't too sure if it is Shuichi, but he said that he saw slight pink in the boy's hair. I asked around and found out that he was the only one to see them dragging this boy into the castle. I got some men being called in right now. We're going to storm the castle so to speak and get Shuichi back," K says rubbing a cloth over his gun that he normally carries.

"What if it's not Shuichi?" I ask looking at him getting weary about him messing with that gun.

"Then we saved someone else's life today."

"I want to go with you," Yuki says putting his cigarette out.

"Too dangerous…I have trained men going in with me."

Yuki stands up and walks over to K knocking the gun out of his hand and pushing K to the ground. "Maybe I wasn't too clear. I want to go with you."

"Alright, fine…but if you get yourself killed that's not my fault," K says standing up and taking the gun back.

"I'll stay here with Maiko," I say looking at the two men. Someone has to protect Maiko in case they do come to the house. They both nod and walk out of the door. Maybe we do have a chance to see Shuichi again. If they call I can pretend Yuki is here or out making sure all the money is ready for them. Anything to keep them distracted from the fact that several armed men will be shooting their way into their hideout. I reach over to Maiko and hug her. "Everything is going to be okay," I say watching her cry.

Shuichi's POV

I slowly wake up and move slightly feeling my bones still screaming. I look down and realize that the picture of Yuki I was holding is now a crumpled mess. No…that's my only picture of Yuki. I try to smooth it out, but it's no use. I look around the room for a new newspaper or anything for that matter that I might find a picture of Yuki. I move off the bed just as the door slams open. No…no more beatings. I back away from Ralph. "This is your last chance to tell us where your sister is," he says firmly shutting the door behind him.

"I don't know where she is," I say helplessly. I don't know…I seriously don't know.

"He's tired of waiting. I'm here to get it out of you one way or the other," he sneers moving closer to me.

I back up into the wall feeling the cold cement on my back. "I'm being serious…I don't know where she is," I try again. They are never going to believe me.

Ralph moves closer to me pinning me to the wall. I look away from his face not wanting to make even eye contact with him. "When you tell me, I'll stop."

What is that suppose to me? Instantly, he grabs me and slams me on the bed on my stomach. I try to move, but his arms are much stronger than I am. "I don't know where my sister is!" I shout at him. I feel this sharp cold object slide down my back tearing at my shirt. The cut he made on my back stings as the blood rolls down my skin. I close my eyes trying to ignore the pain.

He slides something wet and rough up my back and stops at my ear. "You taste good," he whispers as my eyes shoot wide open. No…not again…He continues to lick as tears form in my eyes.

"I'm tell you the truth! I don't know where my sister is!" I scream at him. Please not again…not again. He pulls my arms back and ties them behind my back. I struggle to move but can't even move my head at the moment.

He pulls down my pants as my breathing increases drastically. "Please," I whimper. "I don't know where she is," I say more as the sharp object makes more cuts along my inner thighs and the back of my legs. "Don't do this."

He doesn't talk to me as I feel his arms stop touching me for a few seconds. I can feel him moving around, but I can't see him. I can guess what he's doing. "Last chance," he whispers into my ear leaning back down.

"I don't know," I try to choke out through my tears. "Please," I try again. He leans back up away from my ear before I feel the same pain again. I cry and put my head down in the mattress. Oh let me die now…

That's it for Chapter Six sorry all Shuichi fans. Thank you for reading please Review.

Angel Dove


	7. Chapter Seven

The server is down so I might as well continue working on another chapter until it gets up LOL. I have to play catch up on the days anyway nn. Sorry about last chapter but don't think the story is going to end any time soon. This is just the beginning. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. This is going to be a short chapter.

Chapter Seven

Shuichi's POV

I move slightly on the bed feeling everything screaming from the pain. I can't take anymore. He should have killed me. I look around the room realizing that he's no longer there. My arms are free as I push myself up on the bed. Maybe if I lie right here I'll die from severe blood loss. I continue to lie on my stomach crying into the mattress. Death has to take me…I want it to take me this time. There is nothing more to live with.

Suddenly this sound rings throughout the place. What is that suppose to mean? I hear gun fire off down the hallway from my room. Maybe they are going to shot me now…that would be a dream. Just shoot me and get it over with. I have no idea where my sister is so they are going to have to kill me. "You hear me," I shout the loudest I can go which isn't much right now. "You'll have to kill me!"

The door barges open…all I can see is two little lights cutting through the darkness of my room. "Kill me," I say softly not moving at all. Shoot me in the back or in the head I don't care just kill me.

"There's Shuichi," I hear in what sounds like echoes.

"Oh god…what did they do to him?" another voice says.

These voices don't sound like Ralph or the "king." I try to get up and turn around to look at him. "Don't move, Shuichi," the first voice says again. It sounds familiar. I know that voice.

"We are going to carry you out of here okay?" says the second voice also sounding familiar.

"Please don't touch me," I say softly.

"Shuichi we have to lift you if you are going to make it out of here. We need to get you to the hospital," the second voices says.

I shake my head. "Leave me."

"We are not going to leave you here to die, Damn Brat," the first voice says lifting me up.

Damn Brat…Yuki calls me that. "Yuki," I say softly crying. He saw me like this…

Hiro's POV

I sit with Maiko who has slowly drifted off to sleep. At least she can sleep now. I look at the television watching this movie that I've lost tracked with. I just need something to distract my mind. Tonight is the day that they are going to find if Shuichi is alive or dead. I hope he's alive…Maiko would be so depressed if he's dead. I can't think that way…Shuichi is alive. He has to be.

The phone rings as Maiko jerks up from her sleep. I quickly grab it. "Hello," I say praying that it's K or Yuki calling to tell us good news.

"Hay, Hiro, it's Fujisaki."

"Fujisaki! Tell me you have good news."

"Yes and no."

"What's that mean?" I ask feeling Maiko gripping my hand.

"Shuichi is alive but he's in bad shape. They took him over to the hospital to get him help. Hiro…he's been raped, and he's lost a lot of blood. He wants to die. That's all he's been saying," Fujisaki says softly as I stare off at the wall. Raped…not again. He made it through the first time. He was defending Yuki of course, but I don't know if he would want to make it through again.

"What hospital?" I ask as Maiko squeezes my hand tightly.

"The general one…I forget the name. It's near NG," he tells me.

"Alright, we'll meet you there," I say hanging up the phone.

"What is it, Hiro? Is he okay?"

I look at Maiko and run my fingers through her hair. "He's alive, but he's in bad shape," I say repeating the same thing Fujisaki just told me. "He's been raped and beaten severely."

Maiko gasps holding her hand over her mouth and cries. "He'll be okay," I say wrapping my arms around her and rocking her. "He made it through the first time…We'll get him through this time."

"Can…Can I see him?"

"Yes, Fujisaki asked if we can meet everyone there."

"Did they get the guys who did this to Shuichi?"

"I don't know. Fujisaki just wanted to tell us that he's alive. Let's go to the hospital. I'm sure they will answer all our questions there," I say getting up and putting my jacket on. I help her into her jacket and walk out of Yuki's house making sure I locked it on the way out.

Sorry it's short. Just one of those transition chapters. Thank you for reading please review!

Angel Dove


	8. Chapter Eight

Okay I'll update tonight nn Sorry about the cliffhanger I won't let you wait much longer.

Chapter Eight

Hiro's POV

I walk into the hospital with Maiko by my side. The first person we run into his Fujisaki leading us up to the fourth floor. "The doctors are still putting bandages on him and examining him. They promise to give us an update soon. He's still in the emergency room, but he'll be transferred up her to the fourth floor," Fujisaki says as we follow him upstairs.

I look at the signs realizing we are entering into the small section where they keep rape victims. I look around at some of the people here. A lot of people are crying outside of rooms containing victims of all ages. I see Yuki and K standing near a door looking in through the window. "Yuki…K…" I say walking up to them. I don't know what to say to them. It's thanks to them that we have Shuichi back. I look down the hall further realizing that guards standing around watching everyone come down the hallways.

"They just brought Shuichi up. They want to make him comfortable first before the let two people at a time see them. They don't want us staying long. Just long enough to ease our minds," K says leaning against the wall.

The doctor comes out and looks at us. "I understand the parents are on their way," the doctor says looking at us. "Seeing that his sister is here, I'll tell all of you and then tell the parents when they arrive. Shuichi Shindo has been raped. There's a rupture up his anal that will need to be healed. I have a prescription here for some pain killers and some lubricant that will help him. As for the rest of his body, he's got a few broke rips, a lump on his head, and bruises and cuts all over his body. The deepest cut is on his back."

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked the doctor.

"Physically yes…emotionally I'm not too sure. I don't know who's going to be taken care of him, but his bandage on his back needs to be changed three times a day and antiseptic cream rubbed on it. He will also need help rubbing the lubricant inside of his anal. He will need to take the pain killers at least twice a day with food. If he doesn't have any pain then try to get him not take any. I don't want him getting addicted. Now when you go in to see him, be careful with light his eyes are still sensitive. Only two people at a time. With how many there are, please only fifteen minutes each. If some of you don't want to go in, then it can be twenty minutes each. Please let him rest after this," the doctor finishes.

"Thank you, Doctor," I say shaking his hand. He walks off to attend to the other patients. I look up at everyone. "So who's going in with him?"

"I think he really wants to see Yuki. I really don't want to go in just now," Maiko says holding her arms around herself.

"I'll go in," I say looking at Yuki. "With Yuki. Is that all who wants to go in?" I ask watching Fujisaki hold Maiko and K nods. "We won't be long," I say walking in with Yuki.

The first time in is always difficult. You hear the quiet beeps of all the monitors reading his brainwaves and breathing and heart rates. Shuichi lies on the bed with his eyes closed. He face is clearly bruised and his chest rises and falls unevenly. Yuki walks on one side of the bed while I stand on the other. I reach down and run my fingers along his hand watching his eyes open.

"Yuki…Hiro…" he says weakly with a scratchy voice.

"Hi, Shuichi," I say softly watching his other hand grip Yuki's hand tightly. "I know this is a dumb question but…how are you feeling?"

Shuichi smiles slightly. "I'm better knowing that I can see you guys again." He closes his eyes again as I watch him having trouble opening them back up. I look up at Yuki nodding.

"Shuichi, we are going to let you get sleep. You seem like you just want to sleep," Yuki says putting his hand down and starting to walk away.

Shuichi reaches up and grabs Yuki's hand. "Please don't leave me," He begs. I've never seen such sad eyes out of Shuichi.

Yuki bends down and kisses his cheek. "The doctors want you to get some sleep, but once you get better, I won't leave your side." That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard out of Yuki's mouth. Shuichi nods as I walk towards the door. I smile at him before walking out with Yuki behind me.

"How is he?" Maiko asks.

"He looks bad, but not things that won't heal. He's surprisingly clingy. I wouldn't expect him to want to be touched," I answer. I sit down on one of the waiting chairs. I don't plan on going home until he's ready to go home.

A few days later

Shuichi's POV

It's been several days since K and Yuki rescued me. I've talked to a psychiatrist several times a day. She's helped me through my nightmares and my confusion. Everyone has visited me often especially Yuki which I greatly appreciate. Today Yuki will be taking me home. The doctor told me everything that I would have to do in order to heal myself. It would be difficult, but with Yuki's help, I'm sure I can do this.

Yuki walks in just as I finished getting dressed in my usual clothes. "Ready to go home," he says as I smile.

"Of course."

He walks over and hands me a rose kissing me on the cheek. "The car is right outside."

"Oh you got the special spot," I say smiling at him. I'm feeling so much better. The police told me that they haven't caught who did this too me, but I feel safe as long as I'm with Yuki.

"I'll make dinner when we get home," he says making me smile more.

"Good…because this food is nasty," I whisper to him making sure that no one in the hospital heard me.

I stand up slowly leaning on Yuki as we walk down to his black car. He helps me into the car. It still hurts to move, and I understand what Yuki would have to do to help me get better. I accept it. Now I want to move on with my life…I want to forget what happened and remain with Yuki forever.

That's it for this chapter. More to come so don't think this is the end. They are still out there LOL. Thank you for reading please review. I hope this was fast enough update nn

Angel Dove


	9. Chapter Nine

Good morning everyone! Another day another chapter nn Thank you for the kind reviews! I will continue LOL

WARNING: Shuichi has flashbacks of both rapes…not too extreme but enough to upset people if they don't like to read it. It's right at the beginning.

Chapter Nine

Shuichi's POV

"You can bring Yuki Eiri down with you," says one voice as a man advances towards me.

"When you tell me, I will stop," another voice whispers before I see myself being thrown on the bed.

"Aw…that's too bad," the first voice says again before I feel my clothes sliding down off me. I refuse to fight back thinking only of Yuki.

"Last chance," the second voices echoes. I can barely comprehend anything at all. All I feel is the pain of the cuts on my back and legs.

"No," I whimper, "Please no…not again. NO!" I shout jerking up from my sleep. The mattress below me is softer than the one I've been on in the dream. I wipe the sweat off my forehead along with the tears that must have fell in my sleep. I cling to the covers looking around trying to figure out where I am. My mind is so groggy that I don't even remember how I got here.

"Are you okay?" asks a voice as I jerk my head over to the door. Yuki…that's right. I'm home. He stands leaning against the doorway with his glasses on. He must have a deadline due. Pulling an all-nighter.

I nod my head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. It's just a dream," I say. Just a dream now. It's all in the past. I'm safe. I just feel bad about interrupting him.

He walks over to me taking his glasses off and setting them on the nightstand. He runs his fingers under my eyes. I didn't even feel myself crying again. "The editors can wait. You are more important right now," he says as more tears fall down my face. I can't believe he actually said that.

"Yuki," I whisper pulling my legs up and holding them. It hurts slightly to do this but not as bad as the first few days.

Yuki pulls me down so that my head lies on his lap. He runs his fingers through my hair. (That is my favorite picture! With Shuichi lying in Yuki's lap sitting on the couch nn) "Do you want to talk about it?" he asks softly. The smooth motions of his fingers are enough to calm my heartbeat.

The doctor said not to hold anything back and talk about everything. Talking will ease the nightmares and Yuki's been so sweet to me lately. He's been willing to listen even though I know what happened in his past. I know it must be difficult to listen to. "It was both of them," I mumble fighting back the tears that want to fall again. Yuki continues to run his fingers through my hair and around my ear. "At first it was just voices…it was Taki Aizawa first and then Ralph. It was the first phrase when I realized what was going to happen. Then Taki speaks again and I see the two men holding me while the third walks up to me sliding my pants down," that was all I needed to say before tears roll down my cheeks. "Then it moves over to Ralph. I feel the pain of the cuts all over again, and he tells me last chance. Yuki, I just want to forget," I say crying more freely clinging to his pant leg.

Yuki's hand moves from my hair and slides down my back avoiding the cut that still hasn't healed. "Everything is going to be alright. I won't let them hurt you again," he says as I sit up and look at him.

"You are much nicer to me ever since I got back. Why?" I ask looking at him. I must be a huge burden to him now more than ever.

He leans in and kisses my cheek. "For the first time, I thought I was going to lose you, and it wasn't going to be because I just pushed you away. It was going to be forever."

I wrap my arms around him and cry into his shoulder. "Yuki, I'm sorry," I say unable to figure out what else to say.

"Don't be sorry." He lies me down on the bed and tucks me in. "Try to get some more rest. The doctor wants you to rest for the first week out of the hospital." He stands up and grabs his glasses off the nightstand. "I just have a few more pages left, and I'll come to bed. Okay?"

I smile and nod. "Okay," I say like a little kid shutting my eyes. Please no more nightmares. It's been every day this week. Please just a peaceful sleep.

Third POV

"He just left the bedroom," the man says in the phone. He has binoculars and watches the movements in the house very careful. "Should I get him now?"

"Negative. It's too risky now. Wait until the writer leaves," another voice says through the phone.

"Alright, I'll continue to watch." The man in black hangs the phone up and goes back to watching the two in the house. Yuki sits down at the computer continuing to type the rest of his book while Shuichi curls back up on the bed. The traffic around the building has died down. It has now reached midnight. The media has stopped camping out front to get a small glimpse of Shuichi and/or Yuki. The man sits down on the chair in the shadows. Not even the street lights or the lights on other buildings can catch his appearance.

OH NO! LOL nn not the end yet. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for reading please review

Angel Dove


	10. Chapter Ten

Well…I missed a day so I will upload another chapter today. Onward to the next chapter

Chapter Ten

Shuichi's POV

I walk into Yuki's study and look at him. The morning light has been up for a few hours. I know that he said he was going to come to bed after he finished his book. When I woke the next morning he wasn't there. I know he's busy so I don't mind. I stand by the door watching Yuki. He has his head down on the desk beside the computer. I smile watching his back rise and fall slowly with his deep sleep. I walk up to him and gently put my hand on his shoulder. "Yuki," I say softly.

He slowly moves mumbling something under his breath sounding like a swear word. I laugh and shake him gently. "Yuki," I say a little louder.

He still doesn't wake up making me laugh. I remember always pulling him to his room after an all-nighter to help him get some sleep. I push him off the chair and watch his body quickly jerk up from his sleep just as he hits the floor. I laugh and look down at him. "Damn brat!" he shouts as I laugh harder.

"You said you only had a few pages left," I say laughing.

He stands up and walks over to me. He looked like he was going to apologize to me when he realized that I was laughing at him. He saves the document he was working on and starts printing it up. "I did finish it."

"Yuki, it's almost noon."

I watch him look down at the small clock on the computer. "Did you sleep until now?"

"Yea," I say not wanting to lie to him. "Yuki, can we go for a walk?" I ask feeling a bit crammed up in this house. It's been a few days since I actually went outside.

"Sure." He takes his glasses off and walks into his room. I move with him and run my fingers through my hair. He quickly changes his clothes and puts a new jacket on. I walk over to the door putting my shoes on.

Yuki walks up behind me and slides his shoes on. "Are you sure you are okay walking?" he asks as I look up at him.

I stand up quickly and hug him. "Don't worry so much. I'm getting better."

He smiles and opens the door. The park where we first met isn't too far from his house. I find myself being drawn to this place. I remember having trouble with music and losing the one lyric that I had. It flew and Yuki caught it. Why he ever decided to catch it…I still don't know. He could have just left it fly, and we won't be here at this moment. I walk close to him but not close enough to have people staring at us. I can't take the staring right about now.

"Do you want something to eat?" Yuki finally says after a few minutes of silence.

"I am a little hungry," I say lying to him. I haven't been hungry the past few days. He does make me eat though.

"There's a nice restaurant down the street."

"Yuki, do you think my appetite will ever return to normal?" I ask really wanting to eat normal again.

"It should. You just have to start down the road of recovery a little more."

We walk towards the edge of the park and wait for the light to change so we can cross. Right when it was about to turn red this black truck speeds up and pulls to a stop right in front of us. Without even thinking to move, the car door opens. Two arms grab me as I start to struggle away screaming. I lose my balance and land right in the car. "YUKI!" I shout.

I kick and scream trying to get them to let me go. I look over to see Yuki being pulled in as well. Three guys are trying to hold him down while he struggles. "Hello, Shuichi Shindo," says the voice from my nightmares. I completely freeze as I look over at Ralph. "You thought you can get away." He shakes his head and stares at me.

I look over and see one of the men holding a gun to Yuki's head. "Let him go," I say glaring at Ralph trying to at least get Yuki free. I know that he can find me again, but without Yuki on the outside, we might not be able to get free.

"See that's the thing. We can't let him go. He wants him also," Ralph says as I look over at Yuki. Just as I was about to say something I feel this sharp pain on the back of my neck and darkness follows.

Sorry it's a bit short. Thanks for reading please review!

Angel Dove


	11. Chapter Eleven

YAY Thank you for the reviews! I won't delay. Another chapter to upload!

Warning: There are none this chapter. I'll give them a break.

Chapter Eleven

Hiro's POV

Headline: It Strikes Again!

Popular Rock Star Shuichi Shindo has been kidnapped again this time along with romance author Yuki Eiri. The two were abducted while walk through the park. The police believe it's the work of the same kidnappers as the first time. The police are not sure of their whereabouts, but they are looking for clues.

I can't believe this happened again. I thought that as long as Yuki or someone was with Shuichi this wouldn't happen. "Hiro, what are we going to do," Maiko says pacing around the one rooms inside of NG studios.

"I don't know, Maiko."

"I think I should give up and give them what they want."

"That's impossible right about now you know that. The police have the plans. There is nothing we can do."

"There's a problem with them kidnapping Shuichi again," Maiko says sitting down on one of the chairs.

"What's that?"

"Shuichi knows my location now. It will be much more difficult for him to keep that to himself. You saw what they did to him! It would be far worse this time because they have Yuki also. You have to send a letter to the press telling them that I give up. You have to get the plans back!"

I walk up behind her and squeeze her shoulder. "You have to be strong for Shuichi. We found him once. We can find him again. I'm sure there are plenty of witnesses. K should be able find them."

The door opens to our room revealing Touma. "Okay, we have to find some way of contacting them. I was thinking about putting a note in all the newspapers telling them that we are still willing to exchange the money with them."

"But, sir, you know that's not what they want. They want their plans."

"I know that…but they don't know we know. If we keep playing this we might be able to get those two back alive."

I nod. "Is that all we can do right now."

"I'm afraid so."

I turn around and look at Maiko and hold her. "Don't worry. We'll get them back." I feel her crying in my arms. I don't know what else I can do for her. There is nothing else I can do for anyone.

Shuichi's POV

As soon as they drop me in this new cell I look around realizing I can see Yuki still unconscious on the ground in the other cell. I get up quickly and move to the other side of the room. I pull myself in the corner trying to hold myself. This can't be happening. I put my head down on my knees. I thought this was all over…I thought they would never come back again. The only problem is this time…I know where my sister is. I know she's with Hiro.

"Shuichi," I hear coming from the other cell. Yuki…I don't want to move.

"Shuichi, look at me." I look up and over at Yuki.

"Yuki, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Can you move?"

I look over at him realizing that I'm still in the corner. "Yes, but I don't want to."

"Damn Brat, get over here."

I get up slowly and move close to the edge of my cell. "I know what they want…I know."

Yuki puts his hand on my shoulder and looks at him. "Whatever happens. You can't tell them where she is."

I nod. "I wasn't going to tell them."

"I'm going to protect you as best as I can. You just hang on. K found you once. He can do it again," Yuki says as I smile up at him. "Try to get some sleep. You look exhausted."

I slide my body down on the ground right next to the bars separating our cells. I reach my hand through the bars and hold Yuki's. "Don't leave me," I say before closing my eyes.

"I won't," I hear before I drift off to sleep.

That's it for this chapter. Thank you for reading please Review!

Angel Dove.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Sorry it took me so long, but I'm back again. I was starting to lose interesting in writing so I needed a break. I'm back again with more of the story.

Chapter Twelve

Shuichi's POV

I lift my head hearing something opening up like a door. I look over and see Yuki sitting up. I quickly grab his hand and squeeze it. "Don't worry, Shuichi. I'm right here," he tells me as I don't loosen my grip. I know what they what…I know they would do anything to get what they want.

"Yuki," I softly say wanting to make sure he's really here this time. It's different this time…it's way different.

Ralph walks into my cell followed by the guy I only knew as the "king." I stand up and back away from Yuki making sure they focus on him and not me. Unfortunately, Yuki moves closer to my cell. "Leave him alone!" he shouts trying to reach for Ralph.

Ralph pushes his hands away and grabs a hold of me lifting me up slight. He slams me into the wall. "Alright, Shuichi. You know what we want. This time we don't have too much patience for you.

I look over at Yuki and then back at Ralph. I shake my head. "I can't…."

The "king" walks up behind Ralph and looks up at him. "Shuichi, I really don't want to leave you alone with Ralph again. You tell us where she is."

"She no longer has the disk! The cops demanded that she turn it over." Ralph slams me hard against the wall.

"You better hope that's a lie!" he shouts slamming me a few more times until I feel this liquid running down the back of my neck. It's not too much but it's enough to know that I'm bleeding.

"I don't know where the disk is! She doesn't know where the disk is! It will be pointless looking for her when you are actually after the disk." Ralph throws me on the ground and starts kicking me in the stomach a few times.

"Ralph…leave him for now," the "king" says as he kneels down. "You better reconsider later. Think about it."

They both leave as I spit up some blood. "Shuichi, you okay?"

I look up at Yuki and slide over to the edge of my cell. "I think so." I lie my head down on the ground reaching through the bars. He kneels down and lifts my shirt up. "What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Checking you wounds. Turn around let me see your head." I do as he says as I feel his soft fingers through my hair.

"Yuki," I say softly.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he answers moving my hair some more. "You're okay. It's just a little scratch.

I roll over and look at him. He holds my hand and looks at me. "We'll do this together. I promise." I smile and close my eyes. It's better if I sleep when I can.

Hiro's POV

I sit at the table inside of NG holding up a newspaper. The letter to the kidnappers is in every paper today, and they are going to continue posting the letter for the next week unless the kidnappers respond. Maiko comes up behind me and sits down beside me.

"Any word?" she asks.

"No, but I hope they respond soon."

"Hiro, Shuichi doesn't know where the disk is. Do you think he'll tell them where I am?"

"No, Shuichi would protect you with his life."

"But they have Yuki now. You know Shuichi is vulnerable to Yuki. I'm sure if they start hurting Yuki, he'll crack."

I lean over and hold her close. "Don't worry. I trust Shuichi…I know he won't do anything to endanger your life. I trust him…you have to start trusting him too."

"I do trust Shuichi. But pain can break anyone."

"You'll be surprised," I softly say to her holding her close. Shuichi has done a lot for people…I'm sure he's not a foreigner to pain.

Well that's it for this chapter. I'm having problems with my computer so I don't know when I'll update again. Hopefully soon.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

My computer is up and running again. I just had to shut everything down and remove unwanted programs LOL. Now I can continue on with the story. Sorry everyone nn This is going to be a short chapter.

Chapter Thirteen

Hiro's POV

It's been a few days since we put that letter in all the newspapers. I wish they would answer us. This waiting is far worse than looking at Shuichi all broken like he was a few weeks ago. I just want to know if he's alright. The general public is wondering if there is something secret going on. The press want to know more than what we are giving them. I don't know if I want to let all of Japan know that there are plans out there to take them completely out. I don't know what to do anymore.

I move out of the studio one on the fourth floor. I was playing my guitar for a little bit. K hasn't been able locate either of them. It's like they disappeared off the face of the Earth. I don't like that feeling at all. I pass Fujisaki as I head for the outside. "Where are you going?" he asks me.

"I need to get some rest and into a new environment."

"Alright. We'll call you. Is Maiko staying with you?"

"She's been wanting to stay here a lot. Just tell her if you see her, that she can come to my house." I pick up the guitar and start for the elevator. "Oh and if Ayaka calls just tell her I'm at my house," I finish stepping into the elevator.

I haven't been able to talk to her often. I know she's worried about Yuki even though she says she's in love with me. Maybe I'll call her tonight. I move out of the elevator towards the door. Putting the guitar over my shoulder, I open the door and walk out. Instantly, reporters flock over to me pointing their microphones at me. "Mr. Nakano, are there secrets behind Mr. Yuki and Mr. Shindo's disappearances?"

"No comment," I answer pushing my way through the crowd of reporters. I need to get to my motorcycle.

"Mr. Nakano, do you have any comment to the kidnappers?"

I ignore them all mounting my motorcycle and driving away. I can't stand reporters right about now. All they focus on is the negative. If Shuichi and Yuki were to be murdered, then they would consider that the best story all year. They are like vultures only focusing on the negative and death of any situation.

I park in the alleyway beside my apartment and walk up the stairs to my room. I walk inside just as the phone starts to ring. I place my guitar down on the floor and answer it. "Hello?"

"Hiro, how are you?"

"I'm just fine Ayaka. How about yourself?"

"I'm doing alright. I'm worried about Eiri, but I assume you are worried just as much about Shuichi."

"You can say that. Ayaka, I'm kinda tired do you mind if we cut this short. I promise to call you in the morning, okay?"

"Yes, sure, of course. I understand completely. Get some sleep. Lots of it," she says as I instantly feel guilty.

"Thank you, Ayaka, I love you. Bye."

"Love you, too. Good night." I hang up the phone and move over to the bed collapsing on it. I just want all this to go away. There is nothing I can do for them right about now. I close my eyes not even bothering to make myself comfortable. When this is all over, I'll sleep for a good week.

Third POV

A dark figure steps out of a dark car that just pulled up to Hiro's apartment building. He wears all black and is carrying a small black box. He carefully climbs the stairs attempting to not make one single sound to alert any other person. He reaches Hiro's door and carefully sets the box down as if it's a bomb waiting to go off. The dark figure moves away from the door and starts his way back downstairs. He checks around wondering if anyone is watching him before climbing back into the black car.

The car crawls away from the building and drives quietly towards the countryside. After about an hour, the car pulls up into a tree-covered driveway. It stops right in front of the shadowed house looking invisible to all those who do not know of its presence. The figure exit's the car as it drives away further down the dirt path. He enters into the house and walks blind like up to the second floor. He enters into a room only lit by candles lining the whole interior. "The package has been delivered," the figure comments lowly to the other man sitting in his chair behind a desk.

"Good job," the long haired man says. "Now we'll see what will happen. Check on the prisoners. Make sure they are not plotting any type of escape." The dark figure bows and leaves the room following his instincts down to the basement.

Sorry Cliffhanger nn I'm working on the next chapter now so don't worry I won't let you go without knowing for too long. Thank you for reading please review!

Angel Dove


	14. Chapter Fourteen

I can't upload anything so I guess I'll just continue with the story. Onward to the next chapter. I have three more chapters before I'm actually caught up on the days.

Chapter Fourteen

Shuichi's POV

"Shuichi," I hear as I try to move. "Don't move just listen." My head is spinning and my vision is blurry. I can't find my voice, and it's very difficult to breathe. "You have to tell them a false place where Maiko is. That might give us enough time to get out of here. I might be able to pick the lock and get us out of here."

"Yuki," I whisper out trying to pull myself over to him.

"Shuichi, you have to tell them then and trust me."

"There's that maybe part. What if you can't get us out?"

"Don't worry. I'll get you out no matter what. I promise."

I look up at Yuki. "They are not going to believe me."

"You have to try, Shuichi."

I slide over towards him and lie down next to the bars. "I don't know if I can," I whisper to him. I really don't know if I can. I know it's not asking too much of me, but still…it's far to hard for me. Yuki runs his fingers through my hair before standing up.

"Then, we are just going to move now," he says as he moves out of my view.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm picking a lock," I hear his voice say as I move over to look at him.

"How do you know how to pick a lock?"

"It's just something I picked-up. Don't worry about it."

Suddenly, a dark figure appears out of nowhere right in front of Yuki. He throws his arms through the bars pushing him away from the bars. "Yuki!" I shout watching him fall back on the ground.

"Now…I wouldn't try to escape if I were you," the figure says. I don't know how he is…I haven't seen him before. "The majesty wouldn't be too thrilled knowing that you were trying to escape." I manage to sit up and look at the figure.

"Please…I can take another one…leave Yuki out of this," I bargain trying to draw his attention off of Yuki.

"I don't want either of you," he says dropping something that I don't see. Did he do that on purpose or doesn't he know what he dropped? I slide back down on the floor extremely exhausted.

"Shuichi, that was a stupid thing to do," I hear Yuki shout as the shadow figure leaves. I can't give him a responses…I'm too weak to do anything. I hear his voice shouting a few things, but I can't interpret it.

Hiro's POV

I move slowly on my bed looking over at the time. One o'clock…at night or morning? I look out the window seeing nothing by darkness. At night…I haven't been sleeping very long then. I roll out of bed and walk over to my refrigerator realizing I didn't have anything to drink in there. Normally, I would drink water, but I wanted something with sugar in it or flavor. I open the door to my apartment. I was going to walk downstairs to the venting machine, but I tripped over something in the dark hallway.

I look down at the box…well if it was a bomb it would have went off by now. I carefully pick the box up and walk back into my room. Opening it, I see a note saying watch me along with a VCR tape. I don't think I'm prepared to watch what they are asking me to, but this is what we have been waiting for. I put the tape into the VCR and turn the television on.

I can't believe what I'm watching. It's pure torture…torture on me and Shuichi well more for poor Shuichi. I put my hand up to my mouth and try not to watch the tape, but I have to…I have to watch this. I have to know what they want from us. "Hiro Nakano," a deep voice on the tape says. "We want the disk that Maiko Shindo stole from us. We'll send you another tape telling you when and where."

The tape goes black as I take it out of my VCR. This is horrible. How could they beat Shuichi nearly to death? At least I know he's still alive as of right now. I didn't see Yuki at all during that whole thing. I sigh and grab the keys to my motorcycle. I know it's extremely early in the morning, but this is something that can't wait. Now we have no choice. We have to get the disk back if we want Shuichi and Yuki back alive.

Well that's the end of that chapter. - Thank you for reading please review. Onward to the next chapter.

Angel Dove


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Well two more chapters left to do for today before I'm completely caught up on my one chapter a day theory. I hope you are enjoying this so far. Sorry the chapters are short. I don't usually write short chapters but for some reason this story is falling into short chapters.

Chapter Fifteen

Hiro's POV

I pull up to the outside of NG studios with K and the others standing outside. I managed to call Maiko, and she started to call everyone else. "So what's this tape about?" K asks as he takes the tape and looks at it.

"They are abusing Shuichi, but they are demanding the return of their disk. I didn't see Yuki in the tape, so I don't really know where they have him or what they are doing to him. The abuse is hard to swallow," I finish directing that last part more to Maiko than anyone else. I don't think she's ready to know all that they are doing to her brother.

I follow the group into the building where we take the first room. I sit down next to Maiko as everyone takes a seat around the large table. "So what are we going to do?" Maiko asks trying to distract everyone from watching the tape.

"How about we give them a fake disk?" Fujisaki states. I never really thought about that. We actually could. By the time they figure it out, we would have Yuki and Shuichi back.

"We can't," Maiko responses looking down at her hands.

"Why not?" I ask.

"They would be checking the disk on that spot. I thought of that too. But that disk is vital to their operation. If I were them, I would be checking it upon drop off too."

"We can't give them the disk back," I say sitting back in the chair.

"What about an army positioned at the exchange point, or a tracking device placed on the disk," K says putting his hands together and leaning on them with his elbows on the table. That's another go idea.

"I think that might actually work. We can do both of those ideas. If they spot the armed guards, then at least we would have the tracker to rely on. Suggesting that to the police might get the disk back in our hands," Fujisaki says.

"I second that," I state watching everyone else nod. "But are you sure they won't detect the tracking device?" I add.

"I highly doubt. Shuichi doesn't whenever I put a tracking device on him."

"But that's Shuichi, K. These people are high tech, and they are serious about this disk," Maiko says putting her head down on the table. She looks very tired and dark circles have began to form under her eyes.

"It doesn't hurt to try," K says taking out his handgun and wiping it down with a cloth.

"Actually it does," Touma says. "Japan is in danger with this disk. Even if we get Eiri and Shindo back, we won't be safe for long if we can't get that disk back away from them." K stands up and puts the VCR tape into the VCR. I watch as Maiko turns her head away from the television screen.

"I guess we are going with the tracker and the army. What about a helicopter also?" I ask looking at Touma wondering if he can arrange that.

"That could be arranged," he says reading my mind.

"So is that our miracle plan to save Japan, Shuichi, and Yuki?" I ask watching everyone nod. I guess that's our plan then.

Shuichi's POV

I open one eye and look around the room. I'm tired of waking up in a mysterious place. I just want to wake up lying in a bed next to Yuki. Yuki…I move my head looking over at the other cell. I couldn't see him too well. "Yuki," I say looking for a way to pinpoint him. If I hear his voice, I can tell where he is.

"I'm over here," he says as I focus on him. He's slouched down on the floor with his arms through the bars at the front of his cell.

"What are you doing?"

"That guy dropped a key. I'm trying to reach for it. It's closer to your cell than mine."

I get up and limp over towards him. "Here. I'll get it," I say lying down on my stomach. I hiss from the pain.

"Easy, Shuichi," I hear Yuki say softly.

I reach my arm through the bars feeling the small metal object but unable to grasp it. "I almost got it." I slide myself more as I finally pull the key back towards me. I hand it to Yuki who tries it in his cell door.

"It's not my door. It must be yours," he says as I moan. "Listen, Shuichi, you have to get out and get help."

"No…you are coming with me…I can't do this without you," I say as tears run down my cheeks.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. You just have to run to the police and bring them back here."

"They might kill you by then. Couldn't you pick the lock?" I ask going back to what his original plan was.

"I guess so," he says looking over at me. He kneels down and reaches his arm through the bars putting something into the lock of his cell door. Within a few minutes, it pops open.

"Yuki, you did it!" I say watching him walk over to my cell. He unlocks it with the key and walks inside holding me close to him.

"Can you walk?"

"I-I don't know. It hurts to, but I'll try," I say standing up.

"No, I'll carry you," Yuki says bending down and lifting me with ease. Am I that light? A noise rings out through the basement as Yuki takes off running with me. Please let us get out of this…just once be on our side…lady luck.

Okay that's it for that chapter. Onto the next chapter. Thank you for reading please review!

Angel Dove


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Well this is the chapter that was suppose to be uploaded today. I'm back on track now. It's getting close to the end of the story now. I hope you are enjoying it so far.

Chapter Sixteen

Shuichi's POV

Yuki manages to get us outside. I look around seeing that we are not too far from the city. Well at least I can see part of the city through the trees. We're far from there though. "Let's get out of here first before I look at your injuries," Yuki says holding me close as he runs through the forest. I would get down and run for myself, but I fear that I would fall behind. My weight doesn't seem to be affect Yuki's speed.

He flies through the trees avoiding the branches and the roots that would cause us to slow or fall. He feels like an angel now…his skin is warm and soft holding me close to him…protecting me from harm. I want to spend forever with him…free to live my life without fear. I don't want to fear these people, but I know by running away they will remain free to torture my thoughts. I don't want that. "Yuki," I say looking up at him.

"What?" he asks not breaking his eyes from where he's going.

"I don't want to live afraid."

"If that was an alarm telling them that we have escaped, then they will be following us. All we have to do is get some place where the police will be able to help us. Then, you won't have to live in fear. I promise."

I look at my hands and wrap them around his chest pulling myself closer to his body. "I trust you," I say closing my eyes. I want to sleep, but that won't be the wise thing to do right about now.

I feel Yuki turn as the street lights blind me. I put my face into Yuki's chest shielding them. "That's so bright."

"That means we are in the city now. We just have to make sure they are following us and get the police," Yuki says moving into a dark alleyway.

He sets me down and looks over my body. "I'm alright," I say trying to not alarm him.

"No you look like you're in bad shape," he says checking the cut on my head along with my chest and my legs. "You got some bad bruises. I want to get you to the hospital as soon as I can."

"But I want to go home," I say wishing we were sitting on his couch watching television or something other than running for our lives.

"I know you do, but you have to get checked up. You're in bad shape," he says just as I hear something like a firework go off.

I hiss reaching down to my side feeling this pain like you wouldn't believe. "Yuki," I say softly.

"Oh my God," he says picking me up and running with me. The pain is so bad…I don't know what to do or what is going on around me.

"Yuki," I cry holding my side.

"Just hang on, Shuichi," I'm getting you to the hospital now.

Suddenly, Yuki stops as I look up through my foggy vision. I see all these people blocking the way Yuki was going to run. He turns around to run back the direction we came from only to stop again. There's people everywhere. Yuki backs up into a wall. "If you come back with us, he'll live," a voice says from our right. I look over seeing Ralph walking with the others.

"No," Yuki says firmly. "You'll kill him anyway." Yuki removes one hand from me balancing me with just one hand. I don't see where it goes or what it does but I feel myself falling backwards with Yuki through a door.

"Are you okay?" he asks looking at me while standing back up. There's pounding on the door that Yuki is holding shut with his feet.

"Yea," I say standing up still holding my side. I lock the door as Yuki gets up quickly sliding the nearest heavy object up against the door.

"Let's go then," he states lifting me back up again. I'm sure they are surrounding the building by now. But if we are faster than then, we can manage to get out and run far away.

Yuki carefully opens another door and looks outside. I feel him moving again running out of the building and down the street. My grip isn't as strong as it was when we left our prison. My breathing is increasing. I can feel blood flowing out of my wound. "Yuki," I barely spit out feeling the cold air blowing across my face. I start to shiver as I fight to keep a hold of the reality that I'm in now.

Sorry about the cliffhanger nn that's it for this chapter I hope you enjoy please review

Angel Dove


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Here's another chapter. I'm getting closer to the end now.

Chapter Seventeen

Hiro's POV

They still haven't sent us a new tape or anything telling us where to meet them. I look over at Fujisaki who's watching K draw up plans for the troops. The disk still hasn't arrived. The police don't want to fork it over until they are sure there is no other way. I wouldn't either if I were them. This is life or death, and the only way to catch these people. I don't ever want to live through this again; I'm sure Shuichi doesn't want to either.

The phone rings beside me as I reach over and grab it. Who would be calling NG at this time at night? "Hello?"

"Is this Touma Seguchi?"

"No, I'm Hiro Nakano."

"Okay, listen. I'm Captain Negasaki from the police department. We are receiving calls from numerous witness that a group of people are chasing two people who fit the descriptions of Yuki Eiri and Shuichi Shindo."

"Are you serious?" I ask feeling my breathing increase as I grip the phone. Everyone has been looking at me since the phone rang. If this is true, then we won't have to give the disk to them.

"Yes, the police are on their way to help the two. We should have them shortly. One is injured from what we heard. Meet us at the general hospital. As soon as we get them, we'll call the hospital and let you guys know."

"Thank you so much," I say hanging the phone up.

"What was it?" Maiko asks me.

"The police found two people that look like Yuki and Shuichi being chased by a group of people. They want us to go to the hospital now and wait for them."

"Are they sure?" Fujisaki asks.

I nod. "They said one is injured and will be taken to the hospital momentarily. They said by the time we get down there they should have them on their way to the hospital."

"We should get going then," Touma says standing up and heading for the door.

K picks up a radio and listens to it. "I'm going down there to make sure that they actually get Shuichi and Yuki back," he tells me as I nod and walk with the others. I'm sure K will not let anything happen to those two. We've been waiting for a long time to have them back…what's just a few more minutes. I'm sure once they get Shuichi and Yuki in the hospital we won't be able to see them until they pass through the emergency room. It might be even longer before we know if they're alright. As long as they are in the hospital, they are safe. The only thing that has me nervous is the fact that one is injured. Which one is injured? How bad is the injury? So many unanswered questions now. I can only hope and pray that they are alright.

Shuichi's POV

My whole body is freezing…I can't stop from shaking. Yuki continues to run with me in his arms. I know he's getting tired; he's slowing up. Yuki stops for a few seconds to catch his breath and looks around. "Yuki?"

"Don't worry. I'm just getting a little tired. I'm also trying to figure out which way to run now."

"That's far enough," says a voice behind us. Yuki turns around and faces about ten people including the "king" and Ralph.

"Freeze!" I hear from all around us along with clicking noises from their guns.

"Drop your weapons! Mr. Yuki, slowly back towards us," I hear one man shout. Yuki takes a few steps back holding me close in his arms. A wave of relief has washed over my body. They will capture these people and we're safe…

"Yuki," I barely whisper out feeling so tired.

"Someone get me a blanket!" he shouts to one of the officers. He wraps me up in the blanket holding me close. "Hold on, Shuichi."

"Yuki…I-I…love you," I barely get out.

"Shuichi, don't give up! Get me an ambulance! He's been shot! We need to get him to the hospital!"

"Yu….ki…" that's all the strength I have left. I can't hold on anymore. I just want to sleep. I close my eyes feeling something soft along my back. Just a little bit of rest. The world revolves around me, but it's become deaf to my ears. All I want right now is sleep. Sleep that I've been waiting for ever since they took us.

Sorry Sorry that's all I have time for today. I'll get the next chapter out tomorrow. I won't let you wait long - thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	18. Chapter Eighteen

I told you I wouldn't let you wait long nn. Onward to the next chapter

Chapter Eighteen

Hiro's POV

Only an hour has gone by even though it feels like several hours. The police have already called the hospital telling us that Shuichi is unconscious from a bullet wound to his side and on his way to the hospital. Ayaka, who was on her way into Tokyo, arrived only a few minutes ago. She sits on a chair next to Maiko and Mika. K paces up and down the hallway. He got here a half hour ago. K says that Shuichi looked in bad shape. Touma and Fujisaki stand near me.

A doctor walks down towards us. "Hello, friends and family of Eiri Yuki and Shuichi Shindo?"

"That's us," I say turning to him.

"The doctor that treated Mr. Shindo before is out of town for the week. I'll be treating both patients," he says looking down at his first chart.

"Mr. Yuki has minor injuries. Just a few cuts and bruises. He's fatigue and has two pulled muscles in his legs. Nothing to fear. He's resting now in his room. After he awakes, I'll double check him, and he'll be released after that. But, I assume he wouldn't want to leave the hospital until Mr. Shindo has been released." The doctor switches charts and puts Yuki's on the bottom.

"Mr. Shindo is a more severe case. He has a few cracked ribs and a few sprang ribs, which I assume were broken before. There's a cut and a bruise on the back of his head. That won't cause any trouble. Cuts and bruises are all over his body. We patched those up. What is concerning us is his gunshot wound on his side. We managed to removed the bullet and stop the bleeding; however, he has lost considerably amount of blood. If he manages to survive the night, then he should be fine," the doctor continues as he places the charts to his side.

"I'm allowing one of you to stay inside of the room with him. The rest of you are more than welcomed to use this area to rest in. I'll be by in the morning to check on him. I'm sorry. This is the best I can do."

"Don't worry about it, doctor. You've done a miracle so far," I say completely grateful that he was able to help Shuichi this far.

"I'll leave you to decide who is staying with him. Please no alternating between people during the night."

I turn as he moves back down the hallway. "So, who's going to be the lucky person?" Fujisaki asks looking at everyone.

"I am," comes a voice from behind me. I turn around to see Yuki leaning against the wall. A nurse behind him is protesting his motions, but he ignores her.

"Alright," I say feeling Yuki does have a right to sit with him. Shuichi would love to wake up and see Yuki by his side. I know if anyone could get Shuichi to stay on this Earth it would be Yuki. Shuichi's love for this romance writer is larger than you would expect even though they are both guys. I see nothing wrong with it as long as they are happy. I would have to say that I wasn't too pleased with how Yuki treated Shuichi at first, but he's changed things around every since Shuichi was first kidnapped. I wouldn't expect Yuki to care, but he did. It's like he was hiding this love for Shuichi deep inside of him, and it miraculously appeared.

"Thank you," he says limping away from the nurse who has now given up on trying to convince him to go back to his room. He's not the type to take it easy. From what I hear, Yuki will ignore sleep and food in order to finish a book on time. He knows his limitations. I wouldn't blame the poor guy for wanting to stay with Shuichi. I have to admit…they do look like a perfect match when they are together. (Dove: They look beautiful together!)

Yuki disappears through the door belonging to Shuichi's room. The girls curl up in the chairs that they were sitting in as the four of us find a chair around Shuichi's room. It's a silent motion saying that we were going to stay the whole night. I wasn't planning on going anywhere until I knew for sure that Shuichi was going to live through this. He's in worse condition than he was the first time. At least this time he wasn't raped…the doctor didn't say anything about seeing any signs of him being raped. That's something I have to ask him whenever he comes by tomorrow morning to check on Shuichi. Until then…there is nothing I can do by sit down and wait for one last miracle.

That's it for this chapter. I got my writing spirit back. It's a short chapter but there are a lot of words in it nn The next chapter is coming soon…only two chapters left to the end. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Hello everyone Thank you kindly for the reviews. This is the last day for the story. I'll be uploading the last two chapters. I hope you enjoyed it. I won't let you wait any longer Here is the verdict on Shuichi

Chapter Nineteen

Third POV

The golden rays of sunlight merge through the window shinning on the young romance writer still deep in his sleep. All night he hasn't heard anything he wished to hear…no voice from Shuichi…no eyes opening. Shuichi lies there on the bed with a few machines hooked up to him. Some are helping him stay alive while the others are just monitoring his body. Yuki shifts a little in the chair from the uncomfortable slouched position. He opens his eyes slowly and for once you can see a bit of sadness in them as his gaze falls upon the pop singer.

Yuki stands up and turns to the window looking out at the beautiful day. The sun is shinning brightly in the sky nearly at the top. "It's almost noon," Yuki mumbles to himself. Not a cloud in the sky is challenge enough to block the bright light. He runs his fingers along the window remember all the goofy little phrases Shuichi would tell him about the weather.

"If it rains, then someone important to the Earth has died. The Earth weeps for all her children but like all mothers even though they try…they will have favorites. The rain symbolizes that she wanted him or her to stay on Earth protecting her. Now if it's sunny and someone dies, then the mother is happy to have him or her back as a spirit. Don't you think that's what happens? Yuki, are you listening to me?" says Shuichi's young voice in his head.

"Shuichi, you do know rain doesn't really have that much meaning?" Yuki's voice asks.

Shuichi laughs. "Yea, but it's fun to think of other reasons."

Yuki places his forehead against the glass. "Don't tell me that mother Earth is going to take you away from me," he softly whispers as one stray tear falls down his cheek. All the struggle they went through to escape and get where they are now…he can't give up now. He lived through so much so far. They actually caught everyone who kidnapped Shuichi. They will be jailed forever…charged with terrorism, kidnapping, attempt of murder, and rape on top of a list of other things the police are going to try to pin on them. The disk is safely being erased. There is nothing to fear.

Suddenly, Yuki feels this soft touch against his hand. At first he thought it was just the wind, but the stroke came again and again. Yuki turns around to see Shuichi's eyes half open reaching for him. "Shuichi," he says breathy trying to stop his tears…tears of happiness that he hasn't given up. Yuki pushes the page button for the doctor as he stands over Shuichi. He grips his hand and smiles. "Shuichi…"

"Yuki," Shuichi answers softly coughing from the uncomfortable stinging feeling in his throat.

The doctor walks in smiling at Yuki before looking down at Shuichi. "So, Mr. Shindo has survived the night. Let me see if you are working perfectly," he jokes as he starts his examination. The whole time the two lovers haven't released each other's hands. Yuki gazes down at Shuichi obviously not caring today that someone could see that he in fact does love another man.

The doctor looks up at Yuki. "Well, he checks out okay. Of course we would loved to keep him here for a few days. Understand, Mr. Yuki? No trying to check him out early," the doctor states referring to his refusal to stay in his own hospital bed.

"Yes, I understand," Yuki replies.

"How about you, Mr. Yuki? Any thing that pains you? Any problems with anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Alright. I'll leave you two alone and inform your guest out front that Shuichi is awake. I'm sure their scared of the fact that I suddenly came in here," the doctor says leaving the room.

Yuki pulls the chair up and sits down next to Shuichi. "I'm happy you didn't leave me," Yuki starts not really hoping for a response, but wanting Shuichi to know.

"I wouldn't leave you…not when you stopped calling me Damn Brat and actually said my name," Shuichi weakly spits out.

Yuki laughs remembering the first time Shuichi heard him use his real name. He was being serious then. "Yea, well, you'll still always be my Damn Brat."

"Yuki…I'm tired."

"Then get some sleep. I'll stay with you. I promise."

Shuichi nods. "Thank you…I love you…Yuki."

Yuki smiles leaning down to his ear and whispers, "I love you, too, Shuichi." Shuichi closes his eyes smiling. The pop singer has a reason to go on now. A reason to live. Yuki leans back in his chair gently caressing Shuichi's hand helping him fall into a peaceful sleep. Hopefully the nightmares he knows will follow will hold off for a few days. Just wait until they are home when Yuki can help him through them. When he can actually crawl into bed and hold him while he cries. Until then, he can be content with just holding his hand. He looks over at the door that cracks open and puts his finger over his lips showing that they should be quiet. Let Shuichi rest…he deserves that.

Okay that's it for this chapter. One left. sniffles it feels so bad knowing I would only have one more chapter to write cries I might just have to write more stories. LOL I'll find a new anime to fall in love with and write another story soon. Well onward to the last chapter. Thank you for reading please review!

Angel Dove


	20. Chapter Twenty

The final chapter! If you could whenever you review. Please tell me what you did and did not like about this story. If I get enough responses I may write an updated version of it. Something that is a lot better than this one. Thank you so much for reading. It gives me joy on my lonely days. WARNING: Some spoilers if you haven't read all the way to volume 11 in Gravitation and some made up stuff LOL AND! A little sex scene at the end. I'm getting better at writing them so I thought I would give it a try again.

Chapter Twenty

Shuichi's POV

A few months, it's kinda hard to believe that just a few months ago I was lying on what would have been my death bed. I'm grateful for all that the doctors did. They helped me through the bad nights…helped ease my pain and helped me be able to stand here now…in Yuki's kitchen trying to find the perfect meal. I flip through his recipe cards looking for something that we actually have all the ingredients for in his house on top of something that sounds special…that I can make. I smile knowing that it would probably taste horrible. I'm not Man of the Year in cooking.

I laugh as I stare at three cards left. Yuki is out meeting his editor. He finally got that book finished. It's late, but everyone knows the reason for it being late. I can imagine what his fans will be doing once he publishes it. If it's anything like my new CD I just put out with Hiro and Fujisaki, then he's going to sell out. The CD features the single that Hiro and Fujisaki finished for me while I was kidnapped the first time. I really like what they did with it. I couldn't ask for better friends.

Hiro and Ayaka got engaged and boy were all the Hiro fans crying that day whenever they announced it. Hiro wants me to be best man! It's so exciting. The wedding isn't planned for another few months, but it's the best thing happening out of all this. I'm so happy for Hiro. He deserves to be happy. He stuck by me even though he couldn't find me. He wouldn't give up. True friends never give up. That's something I'm truly grateful for. Ayaka parent's aren't happy that she isn't marrying Yuki, but they've learned to like Hiro. Hiro promises to stay close to the city so that he can continue to write and play with us. I'm glad because there is no Bad Luck without Hiro. We've tried that before.

Maiko decided to go into hiding even though that group is in jail. And will be in jail forever. The courts have granted them life in prison. I didn't have to appear at court…I'm grateful for that because I wouldn't be able to face them. It's difficult still. Maiko knows a few people that can keep her hidden for awhile. I don't like that, but she has to do what she has to do. I'm pleased that she's able to live on her own. She sends me an e-mail or a letter every week. Of course the e-mail is from a free account and the letter never has a return address. Whenever she feels it's safe to come back, she'll go home to Mom and Dad. Or she might like living on her own and keep going from there. Whatever she does is fine by me as long as she's happy.

Fujisaki is happy to be back playing on a regular basis. He's becoming more patient with my outbursts and my constant whining that I don't want to do anything. I remember when he used to claim that he wanted to quit, or he would walk out of the room unable to take it anymore. I've grown to respect him and allow him to help make are music much better than what it would have been with me writing the lyrics and all the accompaniment with it. Though I'll never forget that time I had to write lyrics for all that music to pull out those singles. I still remember Yuki saying he'll write the lyrics for us. I wonder if he still will…just one song for me…all for me no one else.

I look down sliding another card away from me. Now I'm down to two to pick from. Touma has backed away from my relationship with Yuki. I guess he finally sees that Yuki is fine being with me. I can understand him wanting to protect Yuki. Yuki did have a rough time and it's taken a lot for him to get this far. He's got a new baby to plan for anyway. Maybe now that a baby is on the way, we'll see less of him hanging around here. But I really want to see the son or daughter of famous Touma Seguchi.

I finally pick the dinner I want to make walking around the kitchen picking out all the ingredients and placing them on the counter. Yuki has been extremely nice to me. I feel like I owe this to him. For the past few months he's been allowing me to sleep next to him instead of on the couch. He holds me after nightmares and comforts me whenever I feel the pressure of all my memories flooding back. Yuki and I have been getting closer…he wants sex and is very patient with me. I feel bad always telling him I'm not ready yet…but is different…I'll do it…it's not like him and I ever done it before. It would be the first time after that rape. I'll do it…a nice romantic dinner followed by kissing and eventually ending in the bedroom.

I hear the door open and shut as my heartbeat increases somewhat thinking it's someone coming after me. But, Yuki's voice calling my name calms it down as I go back to focusing on the meal in front of me. Okay step one…I was just about to start when Yuki walks into the kitchen. "There you are. What are you doing?"

I blush and keep my eyes down on the recipe. "I'm making a special dinner with a Shuichi for dessert."

Yuki laughs walking up behind me putting his arms around my waist and setting his head down on my shoulder. "How about we spare my kitchen the disaster you'll make and go right for dessert," he whispers into my ear nibbling on it.

Chills roll throughout my whole body as I turn around and wrap my arms around him. "Aw…I wanted to cook for you," I whine leaning up and kissing him. He won't make the first moves anymore like he used to…he always waits for me. "I'm ready," I whisper slipping my hands under his shirt and sliding them up his soft skin.

"Are you sure?" he asks leaning down and nibbling on the side of my neck.

I moan softly pressing myself against him. "Yes, I trust you."

Yuki lifts me easily up carrying me into the bedroom leaving the forgotten meal in the kitchen. He lies me gently down on the bed reaching over for the lubricant that he promises he would always use on me. He sets it on the bed and lies down next to me kissing me gently.

He wants me to move first…I can do that. I reach my hands up to his shirt and slowly unbutton it sliding my fingers slowly up. I slip his shirt off his shoulders as he leans up slightly letting it fall behind him. He reaches back and moves it off the bed. Yuki pulls my shirt up planting kisses each step of the way. This increases my breathing and heart rate. I never knew how much I wanted him. I put my arms up so he can easily pull the shirt off and toss it on the other side of the bed.

"Are you sure?" he asks me again as I smile. I unzip his pants and pushes them down pass his knees taking his boxers down as well. He kicks them off kissing me on the side of the neck and sliding his fingers along my stomach. He moves in circles around my belly button and slowly rises up running over each nipple. I moan loving the touch of his silky skin.

Yuki leans back up kissing me. He slides his tongue over my lips as I part them allowing him to deepen the kisses. His hands move slowly back down my chest and hooking his thumbs to my shorts I was wearing. Sensing no protest from me he slides my pants and my boxers down further. I lift myself up and watch them fall off my body and keep sliding until they are finally on the floor. He runs his fingers along my legs and gradually up the inside of my thighs.

I reach beside me for the bottle he left there. I squirt it on my fingers allowing it to warm up somewhat before I reach down and rub it on his penis. I stroke up and down feeling it harden to my touch. Yuki moans into my mouth taking the bottle from me. He parts my legs before reaching up to squirt some lubricant on his finger. He looks at me before sliding his finger slowly in. I moan and cling to the sheets. It's been so long since him and I…he slides his finger in and out allowing me to adjust before he adds another lubricated finger to enter.

He does this for a few minutes making sure that my body would comfortably fit him without any pain. He rolls over on top of me holding himself up with his arms. I wrap my legs around him pulling myself up so that he wouldn't have any trouble. I know this is a weird way of doing it but I don't mind. Whatever he wants to do is fine. He slides into me as I gasp at first but moan to feeling my body adjusting. He waits there for a few seconds before pulling out and pushing back in. "Yuki," I say as he picks up his pace but not once losing the delicate touch.

Our bodies are in harmony now as he reaches up with his one hand to stroke my penis. Everything around me vanishes. The only thing I see or feel is Yuki…and I love what I'm feeling. Yuki releases inside of me letting out a soft moan. It only takes me another few seconds to release. He lies down next to me as I roll over and wrap my arms around him. I kiss him holding him close. "Thank you," I say receiving one of his sexy smiles back. I close my eyes enjoying the moment. I don't want to talk…I don't want to move. I just want to stay here in his arms forever. Yuki pulls the blanket up wrapping it around us. This is why I trust me…and will always trust me.

Alright that's it. I'm not a man so please I'm sorry I did anything wrong I hope I didn't LOL bows Thank you so much for reading. That is the grand finale. I hope you enjoyed this story and don't forget to review. Tell me if I did okay with the male loving LOL. I enjoyed writing this story for all of you. Thank you kindly.

Angel Dove


End file.
